


the little victories

by chrobins



Series: From One to Eleven [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, karasuno vs shiratorizawa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 21:22:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5601454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrobins/pseuds/chrobins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>DON'T PROCEED IF YOU DO NOT WANT MANGA SPOILERS</p>
<p>tsukki goes to visit kuroo after the match with shiratorizawa, and he gets a little massage for his victory</p>
<p>for day one of the #fromonetoeleven kurotsukki countdown!</p>
            </blockquote>





	the little victories

Kuroo is surprised to open the door and find Tsukishima at his doorstep. He should have just had a game in Miyagi, why is he here in Tokyo now? And when he sees the shape Tsukishima is in, holding himself up by the doorframe, a slightly pained look on his face, and heavy breathing, Kuroo wastes no time in helping the teen inside and to a couch where he could lay down.

 

“Sorry to...barge in this late.” Tsukishima sets, setting his volleyball bag down and stretches his feet on Kuroo’s couch, hissing slightly as he did so. Kuroo sits next to him, worried. Tsukishima is breathless. “We won, you know.” He cracks a smile. “Against Ushiwaka. Shiratorizawa.” Kuroo’s eyes are wide in almost disbelief, but the smile on Tsukishima’s lips is real. 

 

“Holy shit, Tsukki.” Kuroo laughs, running a hand through his hair. “Holy fucking shit.” Tsukishima laughs with him like he’s been holding back this entire time. Kuroo leans over and practically latches himself to Tsukishima, grinning wide. “I  _ knew _ you had it in you.” Kuroo looked up, chin resting on Tsukishima’s chest. 

 

Tsukishima doesn’t really mind the contact; it doesn’t matter because all he can feel is the tingle still on his hands from blocking Ushijima, and his legs, strained and exhausted, and the weight of Kuroo on top of him. “I blocked him. Once.” He looks at Kuroo and bites his lip. “It felt  _ so _ good.”

 

Kuroo laughs. “My student has surpassed me.”

 

“Not even close; I’m still nowhere as good as you.” Tsukishima leans back, looking up at the ceiling.

 

“But you blocked Ushiwaka.” Kuroo smiles wide.

 

Tsukishima huffs, a bit prideful of himself. “Once.”

 

Kuroo sits back up and moves to take Tsukishima’s shoes off. “But you still did it.” Tsukishima smiles, but doesn’t say a word. “You defeated Shiratorizawa, and you’re going to nationals.” Tsukishima’s socks come off too, but when Kuroo’s hand squeezes around one of Tsukishima’s calves, the taller male hisses. “Oh, did that hurt? Holy shit, did you even stretch after the game?” 

 

Tsukishima bites his lip. “I walked all the way here from the station.” He admits, not meeting Kuroo’s gaze. “I just...really wanted to see you.”

 

It takes a moment for Tsukishima’s words to settle in, and when they do, both of their faces turn red. “Oh my god, Tsukki.” Kuroo snickers a little, covering his mouth with his hand, trying to calm himself. He looks at Tsukishima, heart aching at the sight of his own red face, and opts for a smile. “Let me massage your legs.”

 

Tsukishima protests when Kuroo tries to wriggle his sweats away, but the determination in Kuroo’s eyes is too much to deny. Tsukishima surrenders with a huff and leans back against the armrest. He hisses when Kuroo’s hands push into his calves.

 

“Wow, you’re really tight. Did you get iced after the game?” Kuroo inquires as he tries to gently knead Tsukishima’s legs, trying not to hurt him. Tsukishima nods, resting an arm on his forehead as he tries to relax. There’s silence between them, Tsukishima trying to keep his breathing slow and light as Kuroo worked through his tense muscles. Tsukishima lets out a soft sigh, feeling the rest of his muscles relax, the pent-up tension disappearing with Kuroo’s warm, tingly touch.

 

Kuroo’s hands almost put Tsukishima asleep, kneading and pressing his fingers in a soothing manner. But Kuroo’s words prevent him from falling asleep just yet. “Feel any better?” Kuroo asks, rubbing Tsukishima’s knees. Tsukishima yawns and nods, giving Kuroo a sleepy smile. 

 

“I brought clothes...and soap for a bath. And I brought you some snacks.” Tsukishima points to his bag as he sits up to pull free some pajamas. “Can I take the couch?”

 

It takes Kuroo a while to respond. Tsukishima had just played a vicious match against Shiratorizawa, a full five sets against a powerhouse school; the state of his legs are a testament to that. And yet somehow Tsukishima had thought ahead, packing for an overnight stay, walking from the station to Kuroo’s apartment in the middle of the night...Tsukishima is sometimes too much for Kuroo’s romantic heart to bear.

 

“No, you’re sleeping in my bed.” Kuroo huffs a little, red cheeks as he helps Tsukishima into pajamas and carries him to the bed. Tsukishima subconsciously clings to Kuroo’s form as the weariness finally kicks in. He didn’t know why he wanted to see Kuroo right after the game, he just knew he  _ wanted _ to. Kuroo tucks him in, runs his hand through Tsukishima’s now messy hair, cups his cheek lightly and kisses his forehead. “Night, Tsukki.”

 

Sleep did sound good...but Tsukishima reaches up to pull Kuroo down again, taking a real kiss from Kuroo’s lips, the sweet, drunken taste being just the medicine he needs to let the softness of Kuroo’s sheets to lull him to sleep. Kuroo is speechless by the kiss, but he smiles when Tsukishima falls asleep, finally able to rest his aching limbs from such a grueling day. 

 

Kuroo slides in next to Tsukishima, curling up against him, propping his hand on his head as he watched Tsukishima’s breath even out. He kisses Tsukishima’s forehead one more time for good measure before sinking into his bed himself. 

 

“Congratulations on your victory, Kei. You truly deserved it.”

**Author's Note:**

> please tell me what you thought!


End file.
